Dirty Tricks
by OtakuCertified
Summary: Maka wakes up one night from an erotic dream of Soul. Hoping he didn't hear Maka remembers that Soul is out with his girlfriend. Maka goes out to the kitchen and starts to give up on her love for him and mutters a few things out loud. But who comes home Blair? or Soul? M rated One shot. Sex, language and fan girling


**Dirty tricks**

Maka woke up panting and covered in sweat. An uncomfortable pool of heat had swelled in her lower regions. She shoved her pillow into her face growled out profanities to her lecherous mind.

"When did I become such a pervert...the sexy underwear I thought was just a habit and so was the short skirts but these stupid dreams...URH this is the third one of him" Maka moped. Ignoring the little voice that reminded her how she also gave her virginity up as well. She refused to touch herself to him. It was wrong to that kind of thing while thinking of her partner...who already had a girlfriend. Panic struck her when she realized she might have called his name in a needy manner but was eased when she remember that he was with his said girlfriend. Maka remember the she met Alexia.

_Maka had been waiting for Soul to come home, she was antsy and Blair knew why. Maka was finally going to let the card fall and tell Soul her feelings. That she liked him, more than a friend or partner. That she loved him. Blair was cheering her on telling her they would make the cutest of couples. When the front door opened Maka ran to it to find Soul was with a girl. _

_ "Hey Maka, this Alexia, my new girlfriend. Alexia this is Maka my Meister" He greeted them obvious to Maka's crushed heart. Maka had calmly greeted her and welcomed her into their home. Blair wasn't so nice and hissed at her. Muttering things about Alexia being a tramp which resulted in Soul trying to kick the cat and Maka surprisingly tripping her partner. _

_ "Don't you dare hurt Blair or I will make sure you end up in Steins lab in the middle of the night" Maka had threatened. Soul had never seen the look of angry in that magnitude on Maka before. _

Since then it felt weird with the two of them. Soul wanted to patch things up but Maka just couldn't be near him too long without her feelings putting a foot in her mouth. They could still synchronize their souls but to be left alone Maka would always venture somewhere else. Blair was out again, conning men out of their money with drinking games at bars. Maka got up, still leaving the heat in her shorts untouched. Maka left her room and wandered out to the kitchen. Craving a small glass of milk for her parched throat. When she opened the fridge and took out the milk she discovered it to be empty.

"Soul you bastard you drank all the milk then put the stupid carton back in you prick" Maka muttered and threw the carton in the trash. She went for the apple juice but discover that empty too as well as the orange "Oh you son of a bitch" Maka threw both cartons out and grabbed a glass then ran it under the tap then gulped down the drink. Her anger soon faded and she sank to the ground. "I give up, I'm beginning to hate myself more and more..." She numbed her body and blocked everything out. Including the sound of the front door opening "Maybe get a new partner" She chuckled to herself pathetically.

"What..." Soul's voice rang through her ears and she snapped to attention, causing her water to spill everywhere. The glass rolled back to Maka's side as she stared wide eyed at Soul. Who was holding a white plastic bag and had the look of defeat on his face mixed with shock and horror. "Why would you want a new partner?!" He looked hurt now, very hurt.

"R-relax Soul I wasn't serious. I didn't even know you got home. H-how was your date?" Maka tried to change the subject even if was a painful one.

"Horrible we broke up but don't you change the subject! Why would you even say that?" He took a step forward but nothing more. He didn't want her to flee into her bedroom again, this was her comfort distance. As terrible as it is, Maka brightened slightly at the news of Soul's break up. Soul was single again and it made her slightly happier. That is until the look on his face demanded answers

"That's a pity y-you two looked good together. Why did you break up?" Maka still insisted on the topic change. Soul narrowed his eyes.

"Maka..." He used a threatening tone as she stood up.

"You answer mine then I'll answer yours" Maka crossed her arms over her black tank top. Soul sighed knowing already he wouldn't win this battle. Maka was like a bulldozer usually, you just had to get out of her way.

"Fine, I broke it off with her because she just wasn't what I was looking for in a girl alright?" He rolled his eyes then muttered "Not to mention she became way too needy after the really bad sex" Maka laughed a little.

"I hear you on that" She noticed the slightly angry look on Soul's face. "What? Oh right...You drank all the milk and juice then put the cartons back in the fridge. I was a little ticked" Maka tried to brush it off as the lame accuse but his expression didn't fade or falter. In fact he look even more pissed off.

"You aren't back together with Matt are you?" Soul growled, Maka blushed at the sound of her ex boyfriend. The one she had her first and only time.

"What? No, Oh sweet death NO!" Maka shouted embarrassed. He threw the plastic bag on the counter spilling it contents. Milk and juice. "Oh you got more-" Soul grabbed her chin, smoshing her cheeks into her lips as he lifted her head to either side. Checking for something, evidence that she was lying. Maka bit down on Soul's thumb making him pull his hand away and cry out in pain.

"What the hell-"

"What the heck is your problem Soul? You never got angry when I was dating the guy. What if I was? What would you do then? Kill the poor guy? I didn't get angry and lash out on you when you were dating people. So you have no right to do it to me when we are just talking about my only ex!" Maka shouted at him. Soul looked at her, trying to convey something with the mixture of hurt and anger on his face. Maka sighed feeling deflated and sadden again by just being near him for too long again "Never mind I'm going to clean the water up then sleep" She made her way for the hall closet but Soul's scythe arm appeared right before her. Frightening her for a moment before she regained herself and looked at her partner. Soul stood there with a strange look in his eyes. Maka leaned her neck to sharpened blade before her turned it back to normal. He loomed over her like a predator, that same strange look in his eye that Maka was still trying to register. Until it hit her like a ton of bricks. Soul was looking at her with dominating lustful eyes.

"That asshole could never even leave a proper love mark on your beautiful neck" Soul leaned down and claimed her neck. Biting slightly and sucking on her exposed skin. His gruff hands pulled her legs up to his hips and ground into her groin. Maka grabbed Soul's hair and tugged his head away from her neck. He growled in detest for not being able to do what he wanted with her neck but was surprised when Maka meshed her lips to his. He complied and slid his tongue into her mouth. Growling with a slight smirk. "I love you, I love you a lot you know that" He purred against her skin when they broke apart.

"Then why..." Maka felt her back leave the wall and tightened her legs around his narrow hips. He carried her into his room and kicked his door shut. Soul fell against her on the bed, his smile in the air.

"I wanted your attention and used a pretty shitty way to do so. Then you got a boyfriend...who wasn't me..." His fingers grazed her stomach and his smile fell. "I really wanted to be the one who stole your innocence. I wanted your first everything, I guess I'm greedy when it comes to you" A small sad frown etched his features.

"If it's any consolation, you're not the only one who used a dirty trick to grab attention. I honestly thought if I dated Matt you would finally notice me. But it went too far with Matt and I couldn't do it any longer. My first time was nothing but pain, he was...horrible in bed" Maka ran her fingers down his moonlit locks. Soul had another small smile "I just didn't know how else to get your attention..." Soul grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

"I guess we both used horrible ways to get each other's attention, we belong together don't we?"

"I-I love you, I wanted to tell you before but I got scared. But I really love you" Maka removed her tank top, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra. Her hands slipped under her shorts and slid them off her long legs. "S-so I will do anything you want. J-just for tonight" Maka covered her chest. Soul's eyes moved down her body and he tore off his own shirt and pants and grabbed her hands.

"You said your first time hurt right?" He asked. Maka nodded meekly as his stared directly at her chest. Matt had made an insult about her bare chest when they broke up (While crying) he said that she had the chest of an eight year old. But Soul seemed to stare at them greedily. "Then let's make our first time as pleasurably and simple as possible" Soul kissed her and hooked a finger in the white cotton and pulled her panties down. Soul positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in her. To his surprise he hit Maka's barrier. "You said you had sex right...then how come you have your v-"Soul burst out laughing.

"What so funny" Maka turned scarlet.

"Matt had a small dick, he didn't even break your barrier" He laughed. Maka thought about it.

"If I think about it yeah, at least compared to yours it was tiny but that was my first time ever seeing a guy like that so..." Soul flushed a little bit before pushing inside completely. Maka cringed before she calmed down by Soul muttering words of comfort. "Well it's obvious you have done this before" Maka snickered "So you better make taking my virginity a hell of a lot better than when Matt tried" Maka grinned. Soul grinned back at her and rolled his hips against her. Maka let out a long moan, surprising Soul. He had no idea Maka was capable of making such an erotic noise like that. He rolled his hips again and she repeated the noise. Soul latched onto her neck and slowly pumped pushed himself in and out of her. Maka dragged her nails down his back. Tearing down his body and leaving red lines trailing her nails. Soul groaned and picked up his pace, shoving himself against her again and again. Liking the way his name sounded on her lips, Soul made several marks on her neck before trailing to her chest. Maka tangled her fingers into his hair and spoke one word that made his night ten times better than he thought. "Harder..."

"Definitely" He smirked and pumped into Maka extremely hard. Maka almost wanted to take it back until it felt good. _Real _Good. A heated knot tightened in her stomach, about to burst from everything Soul was doing. Maka's walls tightened around Soul's member. She screamed his name out as she came, forcing Soul to follow. He came inside her, burying his cock deep inside the warmth of her womanhood and released his hot seed. He panted before pulling out and collapsing beside her. Maka felt him pull her onto his chest.

"So what now?" Maka asked shyly as her finger traced circles over his scars.

"Well one, you are now my girlfriend. I will tie you up keep you here if you try and disagree. Two We are obviously basking in the glory of after sex and three if you don't stop doing that there will be no after sex just more sex" Soul grinned. Maka pulled her hand away and blushed. Soul closed his eyes and smiled until Maka nipped his chest. Maka placed Hickey's in several areas. His chest, his neck, his shoulders his back and one right behind his left ear.

When Maka woke up she was alone, she frowned 'Just a dream' She thought until she realized that this wasn't her bed. It was Soul's and Maka was naked. Maka heard a loud argument out by the front door. She pulled on her panties and grabbed the nearest shirt that just happened to be Soul's and went outside his room. Quickly noticing her legs were tenders as she walked. When she peered out into the kitchen she noticed who Soul was arguing with at the door in just his pants. Matt was standing there yelling at the weapon and demanding that he got to see Maka.

"Soul what's going on?" She asked went to his side.

"Maka! Please take me back. I'm sorry about what I said I was just upset that you want to..." Matt watched as Soul placed his arm around her. "No...But he is...you are totally opposites. It's impossible you two just can't mix" He cried. Soul's fingers on his free hand changed into little mini scythes as he glared at Matt.

"The fuck did you say about my girlfriend? What did he say to you" He growled like an animal.

"He said I have the chest of an eight year old." Maka narrowed her eyes at Matt. "Go home Matt"

"W-Which isn't true, you totally have a B cup. Totally-" Soul loomed over him, Maka still at his side.

"Maka could have a D-cup and I wouldn't give shit. I'm more for legs anyway but you don't get to insult my girlfriend" He scraped the mini scythes down the metal door. Matt cowered slightly, Soul was definitely angry and usually when he was like this there was never any way to calm him down.

"Hey Soul" Maka tried to draw his attention away from her ex, knowing full well that it could evolve into full bloodshed.

"Maka I'm in the middle of something" He glanced back her quickly before returning his scowl at Matt.

"What's getting 'eaten out' mean?" She asked. Soul's hand transformed back to normal. Both guys looked at her. "Blair said something once about that getting eaten out was the best. Could you try it on me?" She asked innocently. Honestly not knowing what it meant but knew what category of conversation topics it belonged to. A large child like grin grew on Soul's face.

"Yes I will try it out you right now!" Soul sucked back a bit of drool "See ya tiny dick!"He immediately slammed the door and locked it. Matt stood there shocked as he could hear their conversation on the other side.

"Soul that wasn't very nice"

"Yeah, yeah just sit down on the ground take off your underwear"

"Okay there!"

"Perfect"

"Soul what are you doing. Oh-OH S-SOUL"

-X **This idea kinda just popped into my head while writing Chapter four of To save a pig tailed idiot. I was at a battle scene and poof! This happened. I hope you enjoy it and leave a comment or Review**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


End file.
